marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Unheard (Earth-15513)
While Black Bolt entertained Auran, Kamala Khan, another of Medusa's agents, disguised herself as Tony Stark, entered the club, and made her way to its lower levels, where the Voice Unheard maintained their base. Kamala discovered that the Voice Unheard planned to reach out to the domain of the Warzone through New Mars to deliver medical supplies requested by people of the Blue. Kamala was then discovered by the Bard, a member of the rebellion. Kamala managed to tell telling Auran, who was able to listen to her because of her enhanced hearing, what she had found before being stunned and captured by Mega-Rad. Auran managed to escaped, forcing the rebellion to evacuate their base through Eldrac the Door and go on with their mission; however, they were surprised by New Attilan's forces, who destroyed their access to Eldrac after Black Bolt and half his men used it to get to New Mars. The remaining rebels in the Quiet Room were eventually subdued by another contingent of Queen Medusa's troops, while their leader surrendered to save his allies in New Mars. Black Bolt was taken to New Attilan to be interrogated by Sterilon, but as his mental blocks were stronger than the ones G-Man had, Medusa decided to talk with him. Black Bolt revealed to Medusa that he planned to destroy New Attilan because it broadcast a signal that brainwashed the population of Manhattan and kept them under Doom's control. Medusa didn't believe Black Bolt, but as the Thors were taking Black Bolt to Doomgard, Medusa began having second thoughts about her support for Doom and decided to help Black Bolt. Meanwhile, the rebels who were saved by Black Bolt found themselves in the domain of Dystopia. Later, Medusa rescued Black Bolt and the pair fled New Attilan using the teleportation power of Lockjaw. They then went to the Quiet Room where Medusa ordered her forces to free the captured rebels and the remaining rebels in Dystopia, so that they could work together in their invasion of New Attilan, which was now under the control of the Thors, and destroy it in order to end its brainwashing signal. During the invasion, Black Bolt and Medusa attempted to activate the self-destruct sequence of the city's central core unit, but they were thwarted by the Thors, and Black Bolt was badly injured protecting Medusa. Medusa brought Black Bolt to the Inhumans' Terrigen Chamber and had him undergo Terrigenesis in order to heal him and activate his Inhuman genes. When Black Bolt spoke, his quasi-sonic scream activated and accidentally killed Medusa and the pursuing Thors. In anger, Black Bolt let out a loud scream that destroyed New Attilan. He then flew toward Doomstadt, where Emperor Doom resided, to kill him. Unfortunately, Doom had been watching the whole ordeal, and with a mere snap of his fingers, was able to reverse everything that happened with one exception: Black Bolt's and Medusa's roles were switched. Doom had earlier hinted that this situation had happened several times before and he likely allowed it to happen over and over again in order to keep the rebellion movement in check. | Equipment = | Transportation = Eldrac the Door | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants